Brunelleschi
by Saphir Neyraud
Summary: Una relajante semana en Florencia. Era lo que esperaba Robert Langdon. Sin embargo, hay un asesino tras Sophie Neveu, y él deberá ayudarla. RLxSN


**Bonjour. Los saludo muy cordialmente aquí, en mi primer fic de este genial libro llamado "The Da Vinci Code" n¬n Espero que les agrade, y que me dejen reviews diciendome puntos buenos y malos. **

**Creo que este fic es el único que sé a ciencia cierta que no lo abandonaré aunque me caiga de un precipicio (bueno, quizás en ese caso si, je xD) La trama se ubica a continuación del libro, cuando Sophie se reune con Langdon en Florencia (de todos modos, si no lo recuerdan, abajo del título puse el fragmento del libro en el cual Langdon le ofrece el paseíto xD)**

**Ok, disfruten y dejen reviews ;3**

_"The Da Vinci Code" no me pertenece, sino que al (ahora) millonario Dan Brown. Eso si, la historia me pertenece... y Tony Kellen tambien ;3_

* * *

**Brunelleschi**

_-Bueno, pues precisamente dentro de un mes voy a dar una charla en Florencia. Y estaré allí una semana sin mucho que hacer.  
-¿Es eso una invitación?  
-Pasaríamos siete días rodeados de lujos. Tengo habitación en el Brunelleschi_

Última conversación entre Robert Langdon y Sophie Neveu  
The Da Vinci Code (Dan Brown) - Capítulo 105

* * *

**Prólogo**

Rectoría de Rosslyn, Edimburgo

Tony Kellen esperaba pacientemente. Oído atento, era lo primordial. Oculto bajo la ventana de aquella casa de piedra. Sus ojos, de párpados caídos, reflejaban determinación y sangre fría a toda prueba.

Sabía que en aquél lugar vivían los descendientes de Jesús de Nazareth y María Magdalena. Y la misión encargada por el hombre de la capucha había sido eliminar cualquier rastro de aquella descendencia. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía ni le interesaba saberlo. La suma de euros que le había dado el encapuchado había sido más que suficientre para no preguntar y limitarse a oír la cháchara que le dio sobre Santos Griales y 'priortatos' de nosecuanto.

Quería acabar el trabajo pronto, pero necesitaba seguir escuchando. Sabía que había alguien más que formaba parte de aquella familia. Una agente de la Policia Judicial francesa, llamada Sophie Neveu. Y desconocía completamente su paradero. La DCPJ protegía los datos personales de sus agentes, y aquella especie de secta dificultaba aún más las cosas.

Con un poco de suerte, las dos personas que se encontraban al interior de la rectoría le darían los datos que necesitaba.

Muchos podrían haberse impacientado y acabar entrando en la casa, para amenazar a punta de pistola a sus habitantes y así sacarles la información, pero él no. Sabía, por experiencias pasadas, que cuando se trata de información valiosa, siempre tienen planeada una buena mentira. Mucho mejor era espiarlos y que ellos, sintiéndose seguros dentro de su hogar, soltaran inocentemente la información a quien les estuviese acompañando.

A aquél hombre paciencia era algo que le sobraba. Quizás por eso aquel misterioso tipo sin rostro lo escogió a él para aquella misión. Por el tono de voz que usaba aquel hombre al hablar de "la sagrada misión", Kellen supo que aquello era algo de suma importancia... aunque para su formación atea, lo que hubiera hecho o dejado de hacer Jesús no tenía la más mínima relevancia en su vida.

-Abuela, ¿Has hablado con Sophie? - la voz masculina, de acento escocés, alertó a Kellen. Agudizó su oído, sabiendo que _ese _era el momento.

-Pues si. Hoy me llamó... - contestó la anciana, animada. El hombre bajo la ventana frunció el ceño y acercó aún más su oreja a la pared - ... antes de partir a Florencia. Por la invitación del señor Langdon - "_Langdon_" pensó Kellen "_Ese apellido me suena_" - Así que ahí estará, dándose la buena vida. Por lo que me dijo, el señor Langdon tenía reservaciones en un hotel llamado Brunelleschi.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Sonriendo, se levantó sigilosamente de su escondite y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la portería.

Llamó con los nudillos. "_Buenos modales ante todo_" pensó socarronamente, al tiempo que desenfundaba el arma al escuchar un "Ya van" de parte del muchacho.

Pasos acercándose, la puerta se abre. La sonrisa del pelirrojo se transforma rápidamente en una mueca de espanto al ver el arma que le apuntaba. Kellen, por su parte, sonrió. Ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de sus víctimas antes de morir era lo que más disfrutaba de su trabajo.

Accionó el gatillo. Una, dos veces y luego ver como el cuerpo cae al piso.

Uno menos.

-¡Oh, por Dios! - el grito de la anciana desgarró el aire, al tiempo que se agachaba para abrazarse al cuerpo sin vida de su nieto.

-No se preocupe - habló Kellen. Tenía acento alemán y su tono era frío y levemente rasposo - Ahora usted irá a reunirse con él y con su esposo - amplió su sonrisa al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro arrugado, surcado de lágrimas - Y pronto irá tambien su otra nieta. Y fin al legado de Jesús

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par, y su "¡¿Qué!" de asombro fue ahogado por el disparo que le atravezó el cráneo.

Dos menos.

Sonrió nuevamente, con indiferencia. Ahora sólo quedaba una. Una de tres. El trabajo estaba casi listo.

"_Además... siempre quise conocer Italia_"

* * *

**Disculpen si esta muy plano, no soy buena para esto aún (aparte no soy Dan Brown, coño!) Pero igual espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.**

**En el próximo capítulo aparecerá nuestro queridísimo profesor Robert Langdon... y Sophie, obviamente. El encapuchado... lo más probable es que sea un OC... aunque nunca se sabe n.n Sobre otros personajes del libro que vayan a aparecer, de seguro lo hará mi amado Sir Leigh Teabing (filetoso! o¬o) y tambien Fezu Fache (que me cae muy bien). Lo más probable es que tambien aparezca Jerôme Collet... y bueno, esos tres son mis secundarios favoritos xD Silas me agradaba mucho, pero se murió T.T quizás más adelante haga aunque sea un oneshot sobre él.**

**Y si preguntan algo sobre Tony Kellen... nada claro, tengan en cuenta que lo inventé en el baño, cuando me estaba escondiendo de mi papá (jeje, es que eran las 5:57 am y recien me estaba acostando xD) pero por ahí tengo algunas ideas para su pasado... se darán a conocer más adelante. **

**Ok, os dejó porque tengo que acabar otro fic xD Y recuerden dejar reviews, porque... un fic con reviews es un fic feliz! xD**

**Bai, bai!**


End file.
